Junie B Jones Broken vase
by girlygirlygirl
Summary: Junie B is 10but she still acts the same and she is funny! read to see wat happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody I will try to make this story the best but i loved Skater Gal i thought it was the best lolz. Junie B Jones is 10 in this story and she still acts the same but i don't know how to make a line to seperate the story so pretend lolz ok now here the story........... Dear Jernol Journel today is the day!!!!!!!! we are going to pick out our chrismas christmas tree!!! i suck at spelling today i guess cause im happy great i mean cause my teacher Miss Olivia says to use more million dolaer words but great words like great isnt worth a million dollars but gess guess what else i get to help mother pick out the christmas tree!!!!!!!!! and i am going to pick out the best one there and guess what else!!! only 2 more days till Christmas!!!!!! from: Junie B Jones 4th grader I put my pencil down and i started on my homework. Junie B come on and come help me pick out the christmas tree! mother said. Coming. _CRASH!_ oh no I ME broke moms favorite vase water went everywere and her favorite flowers fell and the water went all over my homework!! I said coming and ran to the car to pretend like i didn't do it and it was my brother Olli and Ollie would get in trouble and not me. _I bet that will work!_ when we were at the mall i picked out a pink pretty tree but mother said no i would like green i said mom i would like white or pink and that is what we are going to get! Mother grabbed me by my arm and said dont act up Junie B Jones! We got a green boring tree and boring candycanes to go on it and fake little santas and elfs to go on it and all kinds of boring stuff when we got home i heard a scream mother yelled Junie B Jones! I said mother it wasnt me it had to have been Ollie! Ollie went out with Dad in his new car to go to the docters office remember? I just remembered that! Find out how Junie B Jones gets out of trouble in chapter 2 i hoped you like it i know it is a lot for 1 chapter! lolz please commet it -Olivia09


	2. Chapter 2

I just remembered that Ollie went with dad to the docters office so i had to tell mom that Philip Jonhy Bob broke the vase so i suddenly blurted out "_Philip Jonhy Bob broke the vase mom i didn't do it" _ Mother said umm well remember Philip Jonhy Bob can't get off the bed without your help? I said i let him walk around for a little while and he broke you lamp it was was not his fault though cause the lamp was shaking cause when he was running it made the lamp shake. Well Junie B Jones go get the mop and when im done getting all the glass together get the flowers and mop up the water and you are going to have to tell your teacher what happend that Philip Jonhy Bob did ok i said. When i went into my room Philip Jonhy Bob was sitting on the bed I told him what happend after that Philip Jonhy Bob gave me a angry look and he said why did you bring me into this Junie B you will get me into trouble. I brung you into this because you were all i could think of and i knew you would understand but guess what i will tell my teacher about you and and about how awesome you ar after the homework thing and i will show her that awesome picture of you. Well ok Philip jonhy bob said. Good i said. The next day i was shaking when i went into the classroom and oh no guess what i was late! The teacher was in front of the classroom talking and i had to go in front of the classroom to tell her! i walked up to her in front of the classroom and said "Umm Miss Olivia about my homework Philip Jonhy bob oh here is a picture of him anyways Philip Jonhy Bob was running all over the house and he went into my mothers room and he hit the shelf and the vase on it fell and it went all over my homework it was not his fault he didn't know." Ohh its ok Junie B all you have to do is finish it in your freetime or reeces. But why not for homework? Because i already tryed homework and you spilled water on it. It wasn't me it was.... Zip Miss Olivia interupted me. Now get out your math book and turn to page 36. When i was going to my seat everyone was laughing at me. It was so embarissing! but i got my homework done at freetime zippedy quick and i got to play a little longer at free time and i got all my reeces Thee end!


End file.
